The Tower
by Belial the MadHatter
Summary: Un'adolescente... un incantesimo terribile... un consiglio... Altri elementi dal passato di Lina Inverse.


Ringrazio Redhead Witch che ha fatto da beta nella prima versione di questa fanfic. Se quanto segue è migliore di quella prima versione, è merito suo... e se trovate errori di ortografia, grammatica e compagnia bella, la colpa è mia.

**The Tower**

_Sei solo una mocciosa!_  
Quelle parole risuonavano ancora nelle sue orecchie, mentre camminava.  
_E così saresti la sorella del Cavaliere di Cephied? ..._  
Furiosa, tirò un calcio ad una conchiglia, scaraventandola lontano.  
_Cosa credi di saperne tu, mocciosa?_  
Maledetto, stupido e bigotto locandiere! Non poteva che definirlo così: non si offendevano in questo modo i clienti! E suo padre? Non era da meno: nemmeno una parola in sua difesa. Anzi, si era messo a ridere con gli altri!  
Non era riuscita a sopportare quel trattamento: era uscita dalla locanda, arrabbiata, senza prendere il mantello ed accompagnata da quelle risa. Ma se fosse rimasta, non sarebbe riuscita a controllarsi a lungo.  
Certo, in una discussione sulla magia la sua opinione era ininfluente. Peccato che fosse una maga appartenente alla Gilda e che avesse già ricevuto la veste per meriti speciali. Ma ciò era passato in secondo piano rispetto alla sua età, dodici anni. Che c'era di sbagliato se lei era un genio?  
E poi che aspetto volevano che avesse la sorella del Cavaliere di Cephied? Di un armadio a tre ante?  
Quanta rabbia tornava ad assalirla quando pensava all'espressione di superiorità, che aveva sostituito quella interdetta, sul viso del locandiere. La credeva una semplice mocciosa, una che parlava di cose che non conosceva...  
Maledetto! Maledetto e ancora maledetto!  
Non poter sfogare la propria ira su di lui le bruciava terribilmente, ma, se lo avesse fatto, sarebbe stata costretta ad allontanarsi dalla città, gli affari di suo padre avrebbero risentito di tutta la vicenda e, quindi, vi sarebbero state tristi ripercussioni sul suo futuro. Non voleva essere rimandata a casa!  
Non le era rimasto che fare una passeggiata per placare il proprio animo, ma erano almeno due ore che camminava senza risultati convincenti. La città ed il suo porto erano ormai lontani e il suo udito finissimo non percepiva altro che il rumore delle onde del mare.  
In quel momento stava camminando sulla spiaggia di una piccola insenatura. L'acqua scintillava sotto i raggi del sole e la sabbia era dorata. Tutto era così tranquillo... ma lei non pensava che al pugno che avrebbe voluto assestare al grugno di quel locandiere e di metà degli avventori.  
Avrebbe volentieri distrutto qualcosa, ma non c'era assolutamente nulla di adatto allo scopo. Estirpare quattro erbacce non era sufficiente! Però aveva sempre la magia... Sarebbe stato d'aiuto ai suoi nervi lanciare qualche FireBall o un DragonSlave... o qualcosa di più potente. La tentazione era forte, anche troppo: in quasi cinque anni, non aveva mai provato quell'incantesimo per timore delle conseguenze sugli altri. Ma il posto era deserto... ed aveva bisogno di sfogarsi!  
_Cosa credi di saperne tu, mocciosa?_  
Il ricordo di quelle parole fu l'incitamento che le serviva. Avrebbe dimostrato quanto ne sapeva di magia: avrebbe utilizzato, forse per prima nella storia umana, un incantesimo che traeva potere da un demone superiore persino a Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo!  
Si fermò e si voltò verso il mare. Muovendo le mani come se si fosse trattato di un semplice DragonSlave, iniziò a castare:  
- _Darkness beyond blackest pitch,  
deeper than the deepest night!_ -  
Il vento iniziò a soffiare furioso attorno a lei, sciogliendole la treccia e liberando i suoi capelli. Saette d'energia crepitavano nell'aria.  
- _King of Darkness, shining like gold upon the Sea of Chaos,  
I call upon thee, swear myself to thee!_ -  
La cieca rabbia nei confronti del locandiere era stata cancellata. Le speranze per il futuro erano sparite. Tutto si annullava nel presente. Aveva la certezza che il suo destino sarebbe stato deciso in quel posto e in quel momento dal terribile potere dell'incantesimo e dalla sua capacità di gestirlo. Ne era al contempo eccitata e spaventata. Ma, comunque, sarebbe stato tardi per tirarsi indietro.   
- _Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed  
by the power you and I possess!_ -  
La sfera di energia tra le sue mani divenne pura oscurità.  
- **_GIGA SLAVE!_** -   
urlò, lanciando l'incantesimo verso il mare aperto. Non riuscì a guardare il risultato: cadde in ginocchio e poi a carponi, stremata. Era così stanca... L'incantesimo l'aveva svuotata d'ogni energia. Aveva il fiatone e faceva fatica a reggersi persino a quel modo.  
Tutto sembrava improvvisamente diverso. Era sicura che trame oscure segnassero il cielo... quasi come se l'oscurità fosse stata viva... e che la temperatura si fosse abbassata di molto. Iniziò a tremare.  
Solo in quel momento lo notò. Anche se le costò uno sforzo enorme, alzò una mano per prendere una ciocca dei suoi capelli: era bianca. Scosse la testa, rifiutando ciò che i suoi occhi vedevano... Ogni singolo capello era bianco!  
Come...? Come aveva fatto! Doveva... doveva tornare alla locanda... e trovare qualcuno con cui parlare... da cui farsi consigliare... da cui farsi aiutare... ma era così stanca da non riuscire ad alzarsi...  
Vide un'indistinta forma dorata di fronte a sé, prima che le sue braccia cedessero e cadesse a terra svenuta.

Aprì gli occhi lentamente, con la strana sensazione di non essere sorretta da nulla.  
Si ritrovò a galleggiare in un luogo così stravagante... Sembrava che, al posto del suolo, vi fosse uno specchio riflettente solo il cielo azzurro. Sulla linea dell'orizzonte si trovava una luce non accecante... La cosa più strana era che tutto quello le sembrava naturale e non la turbava.  
Girò il capo in cerca di qualcuno che le potesse spiegare dove si trovava e perché. Vide che c'era una donna con lei. Era alta e maestosa, con lunghissimi capelli biondi e lisci. Indossava un lungo abito nero che pareva tessuto con il cielo notturno. Si sentiva sovrastare dalla potenza e dalla profondità di quell'essere: al suo cospetto era minuscola, perfino più insignificante di un granello di polvere.  
E la stava guardando.  
Nonostante la lunga frangia bionda che ne nascondeva gli occhi, sapeva che la stava fissando e che quello sguardo metteva a nudo la sua anima. Lei non poteva fare nulla per impedirlo, nemmeno scusarsi per la ridicola superficialità della sua vita.  
Avrebbe voluto scomparire. Era amaramente pentita di aver tentato l'incantesimo e di averLa disturbata.  
Poco lontano da lei, comparve un cono di oscurità che vorticava su se stesso.  
La donna si voltò verso di esso.  
- Riportala a suo padre e che tutto questo rimanga un "segreto". -  
ordinò, fluttuando verso la luce.  
Fu tutto ciò che lei riuscì a sentire, prima di tornare nell'oblio.

Una dolorosa sensazione di vuoto che opprimeva tutto il suo essere... l'impellente necessità di riempirlo e la consapevolezza di non poter resistere a lungo senza soddisfare quel bisogno...  
Fame... Troppa fame.  
Fu questa a svegliarla. Socchiuse le palpebre per scrutare attorno a sé, poi spalancò gli occhi e si mise seduta. Non si trovava più sulla spiaggia: era nella camera alla locanda e suo padre era seduto vicino al letto con un'espressione preoccupata.  
- Ben tornata tra i vivi. Come ti senti? -  
Il brontolio del suo stomaco precedette qualsiasi parola che avesse voluto dire.  
- Ho... ho fame, papà. -  
si lamentò, arrossendo.  
Suo padre non trattenne un sorriso, si alzò e si diresse verso il tavolo.  
Nel frattempo, controllò i capelli: erano ancora bianchi.  
Lui si voltò e, notando il suo sguardo, le disse col suo tono più rassicurante:  
- Secondo il parere del chierico di questa città, torneranno del loro colore quando avrai recuperato la tua energia. Ti servono solo cibo e riposo. -  
Si batté la mano sulla fronte.  
- Che stupida! -  
Era vero. Alla Gilda aveva appreso che, chi utilizzava un incantesimo che era al limite estremo delle sue possibilità, poteva consumare le proprie energie tanto da far perdere il colore ai propri capelli... Una delle nozioni base: come aveva fatto a non ricordarsene? ... Si era preoccupata inutilmente...  
- Non posso che concordare. -  
affermò, tagliente, suo padre.  
Inghiottì la risposta rabbiosa prima di darle voce. Non le sembrava arrabbiato... e non avrebbe avuto né la forza, né la voglia di discutere con lui se lo avesse fatto infuriare. Così si limitò a scoccargli un'occhiataccia, mentre le porgeva un piatto pieno di barrette fatte di frutta secca e miele.  
- Tieni. Quel chierico afferma che sono la cosa più adatta per recuperare le energie. Non che la sua opinione conti molto visto che non è stato in grado di fare assolutamente nulla per te. -  
Il tono della sua voce era divenuto più allegro.   
Dubbiosa, ne assaggiò una. Era disgustosa, troppo dolce per i suoi gusti, ma continuò a mangiarne senza smettere di sperare che suo padre sarebbe andato a prenderle qualcos'altro con cui riempire il suo stomaco.  
- E non ha nemmeno apprezzato la mia idea di mandare qualcuno a cercare un mago o un chierico con più esperienza! Beh... Non ha più accettato un mio suggerimento dopo che l'ho steso. -  
- Steso? -  
chiese, tra un boccone e l'altro, preoccupata per la probabile risposta.  
- Certo! Dopo la prima "diagnosi", aveva rifiutato di controllare di nuovo come stavi. -  
Le sorrise sicuro di sé, porgendole un boccale pieno di latte, mentre lei faticava a nascondere il proprio imbarazzo.  
Doveva sempre fare così! Ormai non aveva più senso proteggerla a quel modo! Non aveva più cinque anni!  
Il suo pasto proseguì su quel tono, con suo padre che sparlava del chierico, le raccontava come andavano gli affari e altri aneddoti e lei che si augurava di poter raggiungere al più presto un'altra città per non dover cercare una fossa in cui nascondersi. Lui non scese in cucina a prenderle qualcos'altro, nemmeno un misero piattino di minestra e non le rimase che spazzar via i frammenti della speranza di poter mangiare qualcosa di decente.   
Alla fine le chiese:  
- Ora potresti spiegarmi dove e perché la mia bambina sparisce per più di tre ore? -  
Nel sentirsi definire "bambina" aggrottò la fonte seccata, ma suo padre, anche se lo notò, proseguì il proprio interrogatorio:  
- E perché uno sconosciuto, solo e senza alcun mezzo di trasporto visibile, me la riporta quasi completamente drenata da ogni energia e scompare prima che possa ringraziarlo? -  
- Uno sconosciuto? ... -  
C'era qualcosa di sbagliato. Qualche pescatore poteva averla trovata mentre cercava di scoprire chi aveva lanciato quell'incantesimo... poteva averla trasportata nella città più vicina, quella in cui alloggiava suo padre. Ma come sapere a chi riportarla? Lei e suo padre non erano così conosciuti in quella città... E c'era il fattore tempo: era stata via più di tre ore, ma meno di quattro (suo padre era pignolo sugli orari). Rimaneva un'ora. Per arrivare in città in così poco tempo, il suo salvatore avrebbe dovuto usare un cavallo o un carro... ma suo padre non li aveva visti...  
- Sì, un tipo alto e magro, dai capelli viola e gli occhi sempre chiusi. Non sembrava particolarmente felice anche se continuava a sorridere come un'idiota... Non sono convinto che fosse umano. -  
Si concentrò. Capelli viola... occhi chiusi... sorriso idiota... le ricordavano vagamente un seccatore incontrato molto tempo prima. Il fatto che potesse non essere umano non la impensierì: quale membro delle altre razze si sarebbe mai interessato alla figlia di un mercante?   
Infine si decise a rispondere per tranquillizzare il genitore:  
- Non lo conosco. -  
Il che non era tecnicamente una menzogna, ma una mezza verità: lo aveva già visto una volta, ma non sapeva nulla di lui. Inutile far preoccupare suo padre per un'inezia del genere.  
- Cos'è accaduto? -  
- In breve... ho fatto una passeggiata e utilizzato la magia, solo che ho esagerato e sono svenuta. Non so cosa sia successo dopo: mi sono svegliata qui. -   
Evitando particolari compromettenti, si trattava esattamente di quanto accaduto.  
- Perché ho la sensazione che tu mi stia nascondendo qualcosa? -  
Sfoderò il suo sorriso più innocente.  
Suo padre non sembrava convinto, ma lei era troppo stanca per proseguire.  
- Ho sonno. -  
dichiarò e si sdraiò.  
Mentre le sistemava le coperte, le disse:  
- Riposa, ma non credere che la nostra discussione sia finita qui. -  
e se ne andò, chiudendo la porta senza rumore.  
Lei si addormentò subito.

Si svegliò nuovamente affamata e senza avere idea di che ora fosse. Un rapido controllo fuori dalla finestra le indicò che era pieno pomeriggio.  
Suo padre non si vedeva: doveva essere tornato ai suoi affari. Quindi nessuno le avrebbe portato da mangiare. Così si cambiò d'abito e scese al piano inferiore.  
Dopo un attimo di sbigottimento, dovuto più al numero di portate ordinate che al suo aspetto, il locandiere fu piuttosto disponibile nel soddisfare le sue richieste. Presto si trovò di fronte almeno una decina di pietanze che fissò il tutto con occhi adoranti ed un po' di bava alla bocca: quello le avrebbe ridato le sue energie, non le barrette schifose del chierico! Si gettò sul cibo con la stessa voracità di un lupo che non si nutrisse da un mese, ma ingozzarsi non le impedì di riflettere.  
Era stata una stupida ad usare il GigaSlave con leggerezza. Benché se non ne avesse visto gli effetti, era sicura che fossero micidiali: ne aveva percepito la potenza devastante. Cosa era rimasto della spiaggia? Avrebbe dovuto andare a controllare, ma, fino a quando si fosse rimessa, suo padre le avrebbe impedito di andarsene in giro per conto suo... e non era certo stupido: portarlo in quel luogo sarebbe stata un'ammissione di colpevolezza che non era disposta a fare... in un certo qual modo si sentiva scusata perché, fino all'ultimo, non aveva avuto idea di quello che stava facendo...  
C'era poi quella spiacevole sicurezza di aver dimenticato qualcosa di **veramente** importante, accaduto tra il lancio dell'incantesimo e il suo risveglio... che la faceva sentire ulteriormente colpevole per la stupidaggine commessa... ma cosa? Si sforzò di ricordare, però ottenne solo i sintomi di un'emicrania imminente.  
Si concentrò su altro. Il GigaSlave aveva avuto altri effetti su di lei?  
Rifletté a lungo, poi decise di sì. Oltre al senso di colpa, provava una strana sensazione... Era come se l'oscurità dell'incantesimo non avesse abbandonato il suo essere e stesse evaporando pian piano mentre lei riprendeva le forze... e una parte sarebbe rimasta in lei... Se avesse fallito la castazione, se avesse perso il controllo del Giga Slave, allora... rabbrividì pensandoci... allora l'oscurità l'avrebbe consumata. Su questo non nutriva alcuna incertezza.  
Era sempre stata attratta dal potere, ma non voleva bruciare. Sacrificare la vita, sua o altrui, per ottenerlo non era un prezzo che fosse disposta a pagare.  
Era giusto attingere ad un tale potere? Forse qualche altro mago avrebbe saputo risponderle... ma avrebbe dovuto mettere la Gilda a conoscenza di quell'incantesimo e, forse, insegnarlo ad altre persone... Affidare ad altri quel potere terribile... l'idea non le piaceva. Non voleva farlo e non l'avrebbe fatto.  
Svuotato l'ultimo piatto, si alzò e tornò in camera, lasciando che il locandiere mettesse tutto nel conto.  
Voleva continuare a riflettere, ma la stanchezza tornò a farsi sentire prepotente: l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare prima di addormentarsi fu tornare a letto.

Fu un rumore improvviso a svegliarla: qualcosa era caduto sul pavimento. Si mise a sedere per controllare e trovò suo padre che la fissava, con espressione colpevole, mentre era intento a preparare i suoi bagagli.  
- Ce ne andiamo? -  
chiese, mentre si stropicciava gli occhi.  
- Non esattamente... io proseguo e tu torni a Zephilia. -  
- Cosa? E poi perché! -  
esclamò stupita. Non voleva tornare a casa!  
- È quasi una settimana che non fai altro che dormire. Hai quasi riacquistato tutte le tue energie e i tuoi capelli il loro colore... ma sono fermo in questa città da troppo tempo e tu mangi per tre persone: se rimanessi ancora con me, mi manderesti in fallimento! -  
Non si curò di nascondere la rabbia.  
- È un'ingiustizia! Te l'ho chiesto per mesi e ho fatto di tutto per ottenere il permesso! -  
Aveva persino cercato di andare d'accordo con Luna, una cosa che aveva richiesto più impegno di quanto si potesse immaginare!  
- Certo, non ho potuto fare nulla per una settimana, ma non sarò più un peso: ho recuperato quasi ogni energia! Pur di proseguire il viaggio, sono anche disposta a tagliare il numero delle portate. -  
Poteva sembrare una mocciosa viziata, ma ci teneva troppo. C'erano tante cose che voleva vedere, tante città da esplorare, tante biblioteche che voleva visitare... Troppo perché se ne tornasse a casa!  
Il tono della risposta fu severo:  
- Sì, ma non c'è nulla che mi garantisca che non "esagererai ancora con la magia" e ti troverai di nuovo in questa situazione. Tu torni a casa sul carro di Zorok che, ha finito il suo giro e si è detto disponibile a riportarti a Zephilia. Quando sarò a casa anch'io, con l'aiuto di Luna, chiarirò la questione. Fine del discorso. Riprendi a dormire, ne hai bisogno. -  
Suo padre riprese a preparare i bagagli, mentre lei lo fissava imbronciata.  
Tiranno! Deposta! Dittatore!  
Ma sapeva di poter dire addio al viaggio. Protestare o ragionarci insieme non sarebbe servito: suo padre non avrebbe cambiato idea. Solo sua madre poteva smuoverlo dalle sue posizioni e lei non aveva ancora scoperto come ci riusciva.  
La infastidiva ancor di più che fosse sempre la stessa storia: qualunque decisione o problema importante veniva discusso con la sua _adoratissima_ sorella maggiore. Soprattutto se si parlava di magia: dovevano sempre chiedere a Luna e mai fidarsi di lei, anche se l'osannato Cavaliere di Cephied non ne era un'utilizzatrice. Erano sempre loro a decidere per lei!  
Ma aveva un altro problema più urgente: sua sorella aveva la tremenda capacità di farle spifferare tutto anche contro la sua volontà. E con lei, occhiate innocenti e o da cucciolo indifeso non funzionavano.  
Non voleva raccontare la sua bravata perché era già consapevole di aver sbagliato... e sapeva in anticipo cosa avrebbero detto: "È troppo pericoloso per te.", "Non avresti dovuto farlo." e così via. I soliti ammonimenti inutili perché tardivi.  
Doveva trovare una scusa plausibile... qualcosa che fosse la verità e al contempo non lo fosse...  
Infuriata e preoccupata, si rimise sdraiata, ma non si riaddormentò: continuò a meditare ad una soluzione.

- Uffa, uffa, uffa! -  
brontolò, sedendosi non proprio elegantemente sul letto. Poi si distese a braccia aperte a guardare il soffitto.  
Era stanca: sua madre la stava sfruttando, mandandola a fare consegne in giro per la città. E come poteva rifiutarsi di fare qualcosa se le veniva chiesto con quel sorriso dolce e sereno? Era un'arma praticamente invincibile, che sfruttava il suo senso di colpa se negava il proprio aiuto!  
Passato qualche minuto così, si alzò e si avvicinò alla mappa della Penisola appesa alla parete.  
Con un sospiro di rimpianto, tracciò con il dito il percorso che suo padre avrebbe compiuto.  
Avrebbe voluto andarsene da Zephilia... conoscere persone e posti nuovi... imparare nuovi incantesimi...  
- Perché non vai? -  
chiese una voce alle sue spalle.  
Sobbalzò e si girò di scatto. Come al solito, il Cavaliere di Cephied l'aveva colta di sorpresa. Era là, appoggiata allo stipite della porta che la guardava.  
- Cosa intendi? -  
- Va' a vedere il mondo. È sempre stato il tuo sogno, no? -  
Prima che potesse rispondere, sua madre la chiamò e la spedì a compiere l'ennesima commissione.

_Va' a vedere il mondo. È sempre stato il tuo sogno, no?_  
Detestava ammetterlo, ma Luna aveva ragione. Viaggiare era sempre stato il suo desiderio più grande. Zephilia era ormai una prigione per lei con tutte quelle persone che credevano di conoscerla, ma che in realtà non sapevano nulla di lei e dei suoi sogni...  
Condannata a non crescere, a non cambiare dall'idea che chi la conosceva aveva di lei. Persino nella Gilda la consideravano alla stregua di una bambina. Ogni sforzo che aveva fatto per cambiare le cose si era rivelato inutile: il mutamento nel suo atteggiamento era stato giudicato temporaneo, un breve periodo di ribellione e, come tale, accantonato.   
Si sentiva come una farfalla che voleva a spiccare il volo, ma si ritrovava prigioniera del suo bozzolo. Le sue ali erano prigioniere e ancora troppo deboli per riuscire a reggerla, ma se non fosse uscita dal suo rifugio, quando mai lo sarebbero diventate?  
Si maledisse: lasciare la città era la soluzione più ovvia. Perché non ci aveva mai pensato? Perché aveva aspettato di sentirselo dire?  
Luna non le avrebbe mai detto qualcosa di simile se non avesse pensato che avesse le capacità necessarie... A meno di non volersi liberare definitivamente di lei, ma non le sembrava uno di quei tentativi... No, sarebbe stata più subdola, come quando aveva cercato di "venderla" in cambio di un dolce... Piuttosto le aveva dato la spinta giusta: la fiducia.  
Promise a se stessa di non aver più bisogno di spinte. Aveva o non aveva deciso di vivere ogni attimo?  
Non poteva però partire alla cieca, altrimenti sarebbe stata costretta a ritornare e subire tutte le frecciatine dell'_adorabile_ sorella... e le chiacchiere dell'intera città.  
Stilò a mente una piccola lista di ciò che era necessario:  
- qualche mappa aggiornata della Penisola,  
- abiti da maga adatti per viaggiare,  
- qualche provvista,  
- qualche libro di magia,  
- denaro.   
Trovare il resto sarebbe stato facile, ma, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi per guadagnare e risparmiare, non era certo ricca. E, di sicuro, non poteva chiedere soldi ai suoi genitori... Come poteva fare?  
Aveva meno di due mesi di tempo per organizzarsi prima che suo padre tornasse a casa. La prospettiva di affrontare l'interrogatorio a cui l'avrebbe sottoposta era sufficiente a farle venire i brividi... Doveva sbrigarsi!

Doveva sbrigarsi!   
Chiuse la porta a chiave per avere qualcosa che la separasse fisicamente dal pericolo e iniziò freneticamente a preparare il bagaglio.  
C'erano tante cose che voleva portare con sé. La sua stanza conteneva troppi ricordi che non voleva abbandonare: i fogli con le formule che aveva modificato e la descrizione dei nuovi effetti, i doni che suo padre le aveva portato dai suoi viaggi, gli abiti che sua madre le aveva cucito, la spada di legno che aveva utilizzato nei primi mesi di addestramento con Luna,... Era così difficile scegliere... come poteva infilare nella sacca tutto quanto?   
- LINAAA! -  
Rabbrividì, mentre la casa sembrò tremare sotto la forza d'urto dell'onda sonora... o si trattava di aura magica? In ogni caso era nei guai: Luna l'aveva già scoperta. Represse l'impulso di nascondersi sotto al letto e si decise: il bagaglio doveva essere leggero, quindi non avrebbe portato con sé nulla di inutile.  
- LINAA! -  
sentì ruggire. Luna si stava avvicinando. Probabilmente si trovava sulle scale.  
Doveva fare in fretta! Chiuse rapidamente la sacca. Saggiò la lama della spada per controllare che fosse affilata: le serviva per difendersi. In un certo qual modo era ironico: anche se al momento rappresentava il pericolo maggiore, non poteva certo usarla sulla persona che gliel'aveva regalata... Non che l'avesse comprata appositamente per lei, no: il Cavaliere di Cephied riceveva in dono decine di spade ogni mese. Semplicemente, a fine addestramento, le aveva dato quella che riteneva, tra le tante, fosse adatta a lei.  
- LINA! -  
Luna stava bussando alla porta con tanta grazia che l'avrebbe sfondata entro breve.  
Iniziò freneticamente a sistemare il denaro nelle tasche nascoste del mantello.  
- Luna, che hai intenzione di fare? -  
La salvezza. In quel momento poté udire nella sua mente le campane che annunciavano lo scampato pericolo.  
- Voglio fare a pezzi quella serpe velenosa! -  
ruggì sua sorella, ma sua madre aveva sopportato di peggio.  
- Questa volta per quale motivo? -  
- Ha proiettato le immagini di me mentre ero alle terme ad uno stuolo di maniaci! -  
Detto così sembrava una cosa brutta... non erano maniaci, solo ragazzi fortemente attratti dal Cavaliere di Cephied che non avevano il coraggio per dichiararsi! Per fortuna la sorella non aveva idea che si era fatta pagare per quello... ma le servivano soldi per viaggiare!  
- Non è un buon motivo per demolire la porta. Domani tornerà vostro padre e discuteremo con lui una punizione adatta. -  
Poté udire chiaramente Luna sbuffare insoddisfatta.  
- Quanto a te, Lina, questa sera niente cena. Hai l'età per sapere che non si deve utilizzare la magia a quel modo. -  
Il tono era deluso, ma resistette alla tentazione di giustificarsi. Se avesse cercato di spiegare, non l'avrebbe capita, così preferì passare per un'immatura.  
Quando sentì dei passi che si allontanavano, tirò un sospiro di sollievo: era salva!  
Fu a quel punto che udì la voce di Luna. Parlava in tono molto minaccioso:  
- Prima o poi dovrai uscire... -  
Tremò e si rifugiò sotto al letto, nell'angolo più lontano dalla porta.  
Qualcuno avrebbe potuto dirle che era eccessiva, che sua sorella non era così terribile e che il suo atteggiamento avrebbe potuto ferirla. Quel qualcuno non la conosceva come lei. Era stata la sua maestra di scherma: era stata severa, esigente e... sadica. Rabbrividiva al solo pensare all'allenamento a cui l'aveva sottoposta... e certi scherzi che le aveva fatto non erano da meno. E non era certo esaltante doverla affrontare in una disputa verbale... Quando non la stava minacciando, insultando o canzonando, nelle parole di Luna echeggiavano una saggezza ed una conoscenza senza tempo che l'aiutavano ad avere sempre ragione e a farsi rivelare ogni segreto. In quei momenti brillava di un'autorità a cui era difficile non sottostare, ma a cui cercava istintivamente di ribellarsi... Come non temerla?  
E quello sguardo intenso che lasciava intuire che sapesse tutto... come quello che accompagnava la domanda con cui l'aveva accolta al suo ritorno a casa...  
- Hai tentato qualche potente incantesimo che prima non avevi mai utilizzato, vero? -  
Come faceva a saperlo? Era riuscita a percepirlo? ...  
In sua sorella ardeva pur sempre la fiamma di Cephied, ma trovava inquietante che una persona di soli due anni più vecchia di lei potesse essere così... così adulta. Era quasi come se le avessero rubato la spensieratezza e la giovinezza...  
Fu strappata dai suoi pensieri, dalla nuova e terribile minaccia di Luna:  
- Questa volta non te la caverai con un paio di lumache negli stivali... -  
Che schifo! Che schifo! Che schifo! Quella era stata una vigliaccata! In fondo lei aveva solo cercato di leggere nel suo diario, nulla di così tremendo! Ma aveva imparato la lezione e, da quel giorno, aveva sempre controllato almeno tre volte prima di infilare il piede in qualsiasi tipo di calzatura.  
Finalmente la udì scendere le scale e uscì dal suo rifugio.  
Aveva quasi sei ore di luce di fronte a sé ed aveva intenzione di sfruttarle appieno.  
Spalancò la finestra e appoggiò un messaggio d'addio sul letto. Indossò il cinturone della spada e il mantello.  
Prese la sacca, ma esitò per un momento. Lasciò che il suo sguardo vagasse per la sua stanza un'ultima volta e salutò mentalmente ogni oggetto che non avrebbe portato con sé. Tanti erano ricordi che le sarebbero mancati... ma non poteva portarli con sé: sarebbero stati solo un peso non necessario.  
Poi si decise: posò il bagaglio sul pavimento e sciolse la treccia, lasciando che i suoi capelli fossero liberi. Ne aveva abbastanza di quella pettinatura: l'aveva portata per tutta la sua infanzia e, in quel momento, la stava lasciando dietro di sé. Indossò persino la fascia magica, un altro regalo di Luna.  
Solo a quel punto si sentì pronta. Raccolse la sacca e castò un Levitation per andarsene.   
_Mondo, sto arrivando!_

_Papà.  
Quando leggerai questa lettera io sarò già lontana.  
Me ne vado, papà perché sono stanca di essere la tua bambina: non sono più così piccola.  
So che faccio tanti errori, ma non è perché non conosca cosa è giusto o sbagliato. Sbaglio perché non so cosa è importante per me.  
Ma so una cosa per certo: non voglio più essere solo la sorella di Luna Inverse e che siano gli altri a scegliere per me.  
Per questo me ne vado, papà. Per crescere, per trovare qualcosa che per cui vivere la mia vita.  
So a cosa stai pensando: cosa può esservi per me nel mondo che non possa ottenere a Zephilia?  
Lì mi conoscono tutti. Quando mi guardano, non vedono una persona che a 12 anni ha già ottenuto la propria veste da mago, mentre altri impiegano anni o decenni. Vedono la piccola Inverse, la figlia del mercante, la sorella del Cavaliere di Cephied. Sanno che a otto anni ho spaccato un dente ad uno che era il doppio di me. Sanno che adoro mangiare. Sanno che so usare la magia. Credono di sapere tutto di me.  
Vedi, papà... Se restassi a Zephilia perderei ogni voglia di agire, di cambiare! Non avrei possibilità di dimostrare quali sono le mie doti e rimarrei... rimarrei imprigionata!  
Sì, papà. Zephilia sarebbe per me una prigione nella quale sognare cosa avrebbe potuto essere.  
Non voglio questo... e credo che anche tu non desideri per me un destino simile.  
Voglio che la mia vita sia felice e avventurosa... Voglio viaggiare senza fermarmi mai, voglio trovare tesori nascosti... Voglio conoscere questo vasto mondo!  
Per favore, non mi cercare. Non tornerò indietro, nemmeno se avessi nostalgia di te e della mamma. Non lo farò...  
Almeno non ora. Quando avrò scoperto cosa è importante per me e cosa voglio nella mia vita... Sì, allora tornerò a trovarvi.  
Non preoccuparti per me. Farò in modo che abbiate mie notizie.   
Tua figlia,  
Lina Inverse  
P.s. Dillo tu a mamma e Luna... e qualsiasi cosa mia sorella ti dica che io abbia combinato, non crederle!_

Nell'aria avvertiva chiaramente l'aura residua dell'incantesimo.  
L'acqua scintillava sotto i raggi del sole e la sabbia era dorata. Ma la battigia era dilaniata dal profondo solco, scavato dall'incantesimo, che era stato reclamato dal mare.  
Non c'erano gabbiani che volassero su quel tratto. Nessun granchio nell'acqua. Nemmeno pesci. Tutta la vegetazione del posto era morta e ciò che ne rimaneva era così secco da sbriciolarsi al minimo contatto.  
Era l'unico essere vivente in quel luogo.  
Tutto a causa sua e del GigaSlave che aveva voluto "utilizzare per dimostrare quanto ne sapeva di magia". Era terribile. Nessun incantesimo di magia nera aveva effetti che si protraessero tanto a lungo...  
Era giusto utilizzare un potere del genere?  
Guardando quella spiaggia, le pareva che l'unica risposta possibile fosse no. Ma non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi: se la sua vita fosse stata in pericolo? ... Se avesse castato quell'incantesimo per proteggere le persone che amava? ... In quei momenti... se non vi era altra speranza... sarebbe stato giusto attingere ad un tale potere? ... Non ne era sicura, ma non avrebbe rivelato a nessuno la sua esistenza: il GigaSlave sarebbe stato il più segreto dei suoi segreti.

The End

**The Tower**: indica un cambiamento brusco e totale, una sciagura inaspettata, la perdita delle illusioni, il mutare della propria vita.


End file.
